1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support structure. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a support member for a breakaway post assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ubiquitous signpost appears to be a permanent fixture in modern societies. The signposts are employed to support traffic signals, traffic warnings, location designations, advertisement, general information, etc. It is conventional to install the base of the signpost in concrete. Unfortunately many of these signposts must be positioned in “harms way”, that is, in a position where an errant vehicle can crash into the signpost, causing damage to the vehicle and signpost and possible fatal injury to the vehicle occupants and nearby pedestrians.
The breakaway signpost has played an important role in mitigating damage and injury in the above-described scenario. In many instances, however, installing the base of these posts in concrete poses a difficult challenge. Standard installation in concrete requires the use of relative expensive tools such as diamond core drills, rock drills, post-driving machines, etc. to create an opening in the concrete for insertion of the base of the signpost. Furthermore, there are many instances where standard installation procedures cannot be used. Sites having utilities located just below the surface and structures wherein drilling might damage structural integrity prevent the use of standard installation procedures. Surface-mounted signpost bases have alleviated these problems to a degree. However, the current crop of surface-mounted bases creates a different set of problems. For example, (1) the bases have exposed edges and can be easily torn away from the mounting surface when the undercarriage of a vehicle impacts an edge; (2) the vehicles undercarriage can catch the heads of the base securing bolts thereby damaging the undercarriage, dislodging the base from the surface and exposing the pin and socket post support that projects above the base; (3) in many cases the impact leaves the damaged the pin and socket projecting above grade posing a further risk to vehicles and pedestrians; (4) difficulties are encountered when installing the bases on uneven surfaces. Therefore, the art would certainly welcome a breakaway post-mounting system that would alleviate the problems discussed above. Thus, a surface-mounted, breakaway post solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Applicant's patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,895 B1), along with other pertinent related art cited and identified in the accompanying IDS, are examples of current breakaway post and surface-mounted post technology. However, none of the above cited and identified related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a breakaway post surface-mounting system as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.